Another Day, Another Mishap
by Vinsontran23
Summary: Jokes about what Sousuke does in his spare time. Sousuke has recovered and now wants to take Kaname to Hawaii. However, if he's driving a FA18 Hornet, which he STOLE from the government, you know things aren't going to end well.
1. The Chapter with no freaken name!

**If you enjoy this story, spread the word, tell your friends, and others who might like it. Remember, blowing up stuff is fun! Instructions: Pull pin, and firmly holding the grenade, run toward your enemies.**

* * *

Another Day, Another Mishap

Incident 1

Everything was so right in the country.

Peaceful tranquility.

Everyone walking down the street without any worries.

BIG EXPLOSION

"Sousuke, why do you always have to do something like this everyday?"

Kaname Chidori already knew the answer the war manic was saying.

"You can be assured Kaname, that this was in an act of safety."

"I cannot believe this. What's the reason for it this time?"

"Well, I was walking by the shoe lockers this morning. When I hear one of the girls screaming from the girl's locker rooms, I took initiative and rushed over."

At this point, Kaname was already starting to get upset about what he did.

"I pulled the pin off my smoke grenade and threw it in, with me following rushing in afterwards. Turns out that it was just a false alarm."

Whack Sousuke with newspaper she was already holding.

"DIMWIT! You can't just go rushing to the scene whenever you hear a scream or something that is just irrational!"

"Do not be so upset Kaname, no one was injured. This time."

Chidori was already starting to clench the newspaper harder.

"But fear not Kaname. I've been talking to sources about getting guards on the school campus."

"Oh really? And why are you doing this? You can cause enough trouble by yourself."

"This is because I will be on vacation next week. Doing something. Something important."

"Well I hope you don't die."

"Will do Ms. Chidori."

Incident 2

"Kaname, I think the math here is too hard for me," said Kyouko.

"Don't worry Kyouko, it gets easier once you get the hang of it."

KABOOM at far side of school. Kaname and Kyouko run to scene of explosion.

Sousuke is found holding a man in a suit in a lock-hold position with gun in hand.

"Now tell me what you are planning to do to our school. If you come peacefully, I will let you off with at least a scar, bruise, broken bone, or all three."

Whacks Sousuke on head with newspaper, causing him to let go.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what has gotten over him."

The man spoke in a deep voice, and put on a hat that hid his face.

"It's alright. I was planning to donate to this school, but if this is what it is, a…a…military outpost, I am reconsidering.

Sousuke had a surprised look on his face as Kaname was starting to get upset.

"No, no, it's not like that at all. This is Jindai High School, a fine school with many achievements. He is, you could say, an inquisitive student of Jindai.

"Hm, I suppose but I wish to see this school to make sure it is worth of a sizeable donation."

Kaname is left with a pale expression on her face as Sousuke proudly leads the man in and out of the school. Sousuke did nothing unusual though. He was…normal.

"And that is it, sir."

"Very nice. I think this school is worth of a donation. Now, I should be going now."

"Wow Sousuke, I'm surprised you didn't pull anything."

"It did not look like it, but I did. Because of the fact that he seemed suspicious, I planted several bombs on his back when no one was looking. In exactly 10 seconds, the bombs on his back will explode. You can never be too careful.

KABOOM!

Incident 3

Kaname and Kyouko were walking down the street.

"Thank goodness that was the last period of the day."

"Yes, now we can just go home and relax."

Suddenly, they heard a very loud rolling noise.

"Do you hear that Kyouko? Sounds like…"

"Sounds like a street sweeper or something very large."

Huge tank rolls over several houses and heads toward the girls.

Girls scream, as Sousuke comes out of the tank.

"Sousuke, what are you doing driving a tank in a community?"

"Oh Kaname, I was test-driving my tank, by seeing if it has the able to run over objects yet. Apparently, trees and houses can be run over. And people. And animals. Do you want to drive it Chidori?"

"No thanks, I'm kind of scared of big tanks right now."

"Alright, so I'll go back on patrol."

Sousuke goes back in the tank and starts running over some houses again.

"Kyouko, I swear he is never going to realize how much this area needs to be rid of him and his military antics."

"I don't know, it's interesting having Sousuke around. I think without him, we wouldn't have any entertaining surprises in our life."

"I guess. By the way, is that your house he's running over?"

"…Ah crud!"


	2. Protec the Protected from the Unprotecte

Chapter 2 – Protecting the Protected from the Unprotected

Incident 1

"Kaname, what are you doing? You normally go home this…way."

She was walking past him, pretty offended and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Since I normally go home that way with you, I'm going this way without you."

"But why?"

Even though she was looking away, she knew the face on Sousuke right now. She turned around and flatly said…

"Well _someone_ at school decided that they wanted a plain baked-roll and starting firing bullets at _some girl_ and she is pretty mad at that same _someone_."

"Who's someone, and some girl, and that same someone?"

Kaname was not surprised by his response. She turned away.

"Figure it out while you're walking home alone, Sergeant Sagara."

…

And she left like that.

"Something tells me that she's upset. Heh. Wait, I must protect Chidori."

After some time, night fell, and Kaname was in the park alone.

"Man, it's so dark. And starting to get chilly. Well at least I got rid of the Sergeant and all his sheltering. Hmm, it's quiet. Little too quiet…" (Rustle in the bushes) I got you now! (Picks up a rock and throws it in the bush. Squeak.) Oh. It was only a squirrel or something."

"That was close. Lucky I picked up a squirrel and used it to protect myself."

Kaname kept walking. Now, she was almost out when she saw a light.

"Oh, I see the exit now! (Starts sprinting towards the end) Ok, I'm out of the park now. That was a nice jog though. And no guns, explosives, flamethrowers, or stun guns anywhere. Home is…that way! (Rustle in the bushes) DIE SOUSUKE! (Picks up rock and throws it into the bush. Meow) Oh, only a cat."

"Wow, another close call. Lucky there was a cat near me and she missed."

Incident 2

"Hey Sousuke, you want to go to the arcade?"

Young Sinji was hoping to have fun, when all that will happen will…

"Sure Sinji, I'll be with you in a minute."

After several seconds, they went on their way to the arcade.

"Sousuke, what games do you want to play first."

The Criminal Escape game caught his eye.

"Let's try that one. It looks like a shoot challenging and I want to try it."

(After putting in several coins, Sousuke tried out the game. He shot several criminals on the screen before he was running out on ammo. When it did, Sousuke hesitated. No ammo, what am I to do? He pulled out his own gun and started shooting at the screen. Which exploded in a fiery burst.)

Several minutes later…

"Nice to get us kicked out of my favorite arcade Sousuke."

"I ran out of ammo, so I had to use my own gun. I thought that the game absorbed bullets, assuming as it did with their gun."

"It's not like that! You just point off the screen and shoot to reload."

"But that puts others in danger by pointing the gun in their direction. What if it shoots?"

Incident 3

"Anyone know where Sousuke is?"

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday."

Kaname was starting to hesitate. His stalker could be anywhere. Or anything.

"Man, we have to be on our guards. He could burst into any class or any room at anytime. Maybe he could have begun stashing our track with mines again. Or maybe he has begun filling our lockers with gas. Or maybe…"

"He's sick. Ever thought of that?"

"But Kyouko, what if he's just pretending to be sick, and just disguised as a bush or hidden from us, waiting for the right time to jump out and kill someone who may try to hurt us. (Rustle from tree) See? That could be him. I would throw a rock at it, but I can't find any rocks on the ground where we're standing."

"Kaname, you have to relax. If he decided to watch you from a distant without bothering you, don't be so stingy. Just be yourself."

"I guess you're right."

They went by the entire day without any problems. However, they were surprised by many rustling trees and bushes. And it wasn't that windy.

"Ah, I'm surprised. An entire day without Sousuke. But I still wonder where he is…"

"He has to be sick Kaname. Where else could he be?"

"(Sigh) I still can't get over this feeling that I'm being watched. (Rustle) Just for good times. DIE SOUSUKE! (Picks up rock and throws it in bush. OW! Blink, blink) That's either Sousuke, or a talking bush."

"Sousuke? What were you doing in a bush? And were you following us around all day?

"In this order. Yes. Protecting you. No."

"Protecting us? From what?"

"Me. Oddly, Kaname told me that I am the biggest threat to her, so I must protect her from me by staying away. Of course I have to continue watching her in case someone harms her."

"Wait, so if you weren't watching us all day…than were there something in the bushes while we were walking today?"

"Oh those. Those are my land mines which detonate as they detect movement."

"So you're saying. That at any part of the day. We could have blown up by one of your stupid mines?"

"That's correct."

WHACK!


	3. The Trip

Chapter 3 – The Trip

Incident 1

Teacher: So students, I am sure that you are all very excited about today's trip!

Everybody: Yea!

Someone: You suck!

Teacher: Now let's have fun at the fair. Except you Sagara! (everyone looks at him) Do not, I repeat, do not ruin this trip for the rest of us, let down, this shall be the last time you shall be able to walk on this pitiful earth of ours! Understood?

Sousuke: Y…yes…understood…d sir...r.

Teacher: Good. Now everyone line up at the buses. Class dismissed.

Kaname: Don't mess up this trip to the fair. I've dreamt about it since the beginning of my enrollment to this high school. It's just a little thing I have always wanted to go to since I was a little freshman. (head grows red) You mess this up, this will be the last time you could blink, think, or breathe without hurting! Got it?

Sousuke: Affirmative. Now stop making threats please.

The arrival at the fair. Kaname was so happy. Time for sabotage. Oh wait, did I sabotage? I meant a cool montage!

Kaname: Bumper cars! Take that Sousuke!

Kaname: Ah! Scary 3-D movie eh Sousuke?

Sousuke: Don't go over the rails! Chidori!

At the lunch tables…

Kaname: Hey Sousuke, you having fun?

Sousuke: Yes, I'm having fun.

Kaname: Good. Now let's go to laser tag.

Afterwards…

Kaname: How could you shoot the referee?

Sousuke: He got in my way. If the enemy stands behind him, I'll take the obstacle out and than the opposition.

Kaname: You do know that we're expelled from laser tag right?

Sousuke: (lifts up gun) I don't need one of those imitations. I got the real deal. And this one kills! None of those guns can do that last I checked. Ha, you can't get the same killing power from a laser.

Incident 2

Kaname: Come on Sousuke, let's go in this haunted house.

Sousuke: Alright. (Ghostbusters mode active)

Ghost: Boo.

Kaname: Ah!

Sousuke pulls out his gun and shots it in the head. Some gears fly out.

Kaname: Sousuke, don't do that.

After a ride…

Kaname: From what I count, you shot 5 ghosts, 3 witches, and a guy in a hockey mask.

Sousuke: Hey, the guy in the hockey mask was asking for it.

Sinji: Hey, Sousuke. I want to ask you something.

Sousuke: Yes, what is it?

Sinji: Well…

Points at cute girl over at corner and says…

Sinji: I always have known her for a while. She's been in my class since kindergarten and lately, I can't seem to get her off my mind. What do I do?

Sousuke starts smacking him silly.

Sousuke: Your emotions are taking over. This is a dangerous time my friend. We must get rid of them. I'm sorry Sinji. Go, go, go.

All these soldiers come from a helicopter and pick up Sinji.

Sinji: No! I'm too young to be Sousuke!

Sousuke: Send me postcards while you're at boot camp! Alright, now where was I?

Kaname: Was that really necessary? I could have helped him out more than you.

Sousuke: Maybe. Just maybe. But oh well.

Incident 3

Kaname: Today has been just wonderful. Just wonderful.

Sousuke: I must say. Not much has gone wrong.

Kaname: Yea. You haven't blown up anything, just shot some guys. And lastly, we finally end our day on the ferris wheel. Are you enjoying this?

Sousuke: Yes I am Ms. Chidori

Very, very, silent, park.

Sousuke: I have a present for you Kaname.

Kaname: Hm? What is it?

Sousuke: (soft voice away from Kaname) Send in the robots.

Kaname: (0.0)

Sousuke: I staged a robot fight right here at the fair. I say the one on the right will win.

Kaname: You really know how to make a girl feel surprised…

Sousuke: And now, for what I have in my pocket. (pulls out box) Kaname…

Kaname: What are you…

Sousuke: (opens box to find a controller) Fight me in a one on one robot fight? Now remote controlled.

Kaname: Sigh. Sure, why not.

Random fighting noises in the background. In the end, the robot on the right did win. But seriously, this story is really akward. More to come!


	4. Enemy Attack

**Vinson: Yes, this chapter is short. Too much schoolwork on my hands. And television is also distracting! But enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Change of Plans

Incident – Enemy Attack

Location: Jindai High School. 1600 hours.

Kyouko: Good bye Kaname. Hey, who are you? Ah!

Somewhere else…

Sanji: Wait, what are you doing? Why you have a butter knife? What are you doing with that butter? And why was there a piece of bread in your pocket? Oh god, stop!

Somewhere else…

Sousuke: How did you get into my stealth bush? Oh no, that's…You'll never get away with this!

Voice: I already have…

The next day…

Kaname: Hm, I wonder where everyone went…

Tumbleweed rolls by…

Kaname: Not even Sousuke is here. I better check his house.

The girl walked past the empty streets. The entire community has appeared to be stopped in time. She ran past the stores, she ran by the market, she ran by Sousuke's stealth bush which was hidden. Finally, the young girl arrived at Sousuke's house.

Kaname: Hmm, there's two ways I can enter this house. But I'll go with the one more fun!

At that moment, she slammed the door down and rushed in. Rows and columns of guns came out of the wall and immediately began fire.

Kaname: Whoops! (**whoosh**) Missed! (**whoosh**) Roll!

Chidori went into what appeared to be the living room. There didn't appear to be any traps what so ever.

Kaname: Wait, this is too simple. (**tosses hairpin at other side of room**)

At the moment the pin touched the ground, thousand of explosions erupted in front of Kaname, leaving a black scorch on her.

Kaname: (…)

Tumbleweed rolls by, but only to be burst into flames by more explosions.

Kaname: I'll just go around the back. (whoosh)

The young student ran as fast as she could, to get around the madman's house filled with mines, guns, and some randomly exploding objects.

Kaname: Man, there's no end to this. Now, to put my expert pick locking skills to the test. (slams door down) I'm guessing that he does not sleep on the coach, he sleeps upstairs.

Chidori walked upstairs. There did not seem to be any traps at all. Finally, she reached what appeared to be Sousuke's room. She entered, suspicious of the many traps that could have exploded in her face. Oddly, there didn't appear to be anything. Only a bed, a table and a radio. Having the opportunity, she rummaged through all the drawers and closets.

Kaname: How akward. No H. I'll check his bed.

She checked under the bed. Nothing special, but there was something leathery. Pulling it out, Chidori saw that it was a journal.

Kaname: April 9th. I have continued protecting the package from all dangers. However, there have been several attacks around town. April 10th. After hearing of the release of the most vicious villains being released from jail, I am having a stakeout for any suspicion. April 10? That's today. What could have happened to Sousuke? I better dig up some clues about this. Now where would Sousuke leave his shovel…?

Sometime later…

Kaname: (_digging_) Oh, what's this? (_lifts up something_) What the crap! Why did Sousuke bury this body? Well, nothing that can help me. (_tosses body back in and fills up hole_) There has to be somewhere I can go…

There was a rustle in the bushes. Turning around, she saw nothing and walked away. A black-robed stranger came out of the bushes.

Black-robed Stranger: I've got the target in my sights. (pulls out knife) Can I kill her now? No? (hides knife) Than why did you hire me? Yea, yea. Wait, you said that I can murder someone. Fine, but as soon as I get back, one of you die. (dive back into bush)

Kaname: Hello, can anyone hear me over? (microphone feedback)

Voice: Hey, Kaname, is that you?

Kaname: Oh, is that you Tessa?

Tessa: Yes. But how are you on Sousuke's frequency? Wait, what have you done to Sousuke? What have you done to him!

Kaname: I didn't do anything! Everyone disappeared and now I have to track down where they went.

Tessa: Well sucks to be you! (disconnects)

Kaname: Wait, what? What? What! Hey, who are you…

Black-robed Stranger: Come with me.

Kaname: I said who are you?

Black-robed Stranger: I have many names. Bayli. Kira. Black-robed Stranger. But you may call me Elise, because it's just so cool! Now, enough small talk, you're going to be vital for our plan.

Kaname: No, you'll never take me!

She leaped for the window. However, it appeared to be very thick and Kaname was unable to break through it, landing on the floor with a thud unconscious.

Elise: Well that made my job a whole lot easier. Now just come with me and… (_whack_) Ow, everything going dark. Life flashing before eyes. (_faints_)

Sousuke: What are you doing in my house?

* * *

**Review time. Leave something good, I want to know what you guys expect. And don't expect.**


	5. Enemy Barrage

**Yay, another installation. Enjoy. Since I'm in it.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Enemy Barrage

Kaname: Ugh, where am I?

She looked up, finding herself in Sousuke's bed. Looking around, Kaname saw Sousuke on the radio.

Sousuke: Oh good, you're awake. How you feeling?

Kaname: My head hurts.

Sousuke: It should. You tried to jump out of my window.

Kaname: (!) Where is the Elise?

Sousuke: I shoved her in the closet.

Voice: (muffled) Yes! Now get me out of here! I'm claustrophobic! And it's dark!

Sousuke: Never! Now what were you saying?

Kaname: Wow. Wait, now where have you been all this time?

Sousuke: I've been watching Gauron for some time now. It appears he's related to the vanishing of our town's civilians. I was caught however.

Kaname: How did you escape?

Sousuke: I was able to jump into another stealth bush and walk off. However, he has the one weapon that is able to destroy cities. I've been trying to contact the Captain, but she isn't picking up.

Kaname: Oh right… Well sucks to be you! (disconnects)

Sousuke: Well, we have to get help, one way or another.

Kaname: Everyone we know is gone! Who are we suppose to go to, 911?

…dial tone…

Kaname: The phones are dead. This can't be good.

Voice: I can help!

Sousuke: Don't you try and trick us! Now, who is someone captive that we can interrogate?

Voice: I can be interrogated!

Sousuke: Shut up! I can't think straight with you yelling.

Voice: (whispering) I don't yell.

Sousuke: (whispering) I don't care, now shut up!

Kaname: Can't we interrogate him?

Sousuke: That's what they want us to do.

Kaname: Well if you don't want to, than I'll do it. Elise! I'll let you out only if you cooperate with us, got it?

Voice: Fine, but don't point any guns at me.

Kaname opened the closet, and Elise walked out. Lifting off the hood, she was revealed to be a girl, about fourteen years old, with blonde hair.

Elise: Man, those hoods are hot.

Sousuke grabs her in chokehold and pulls out a gun.

Kaname: Sousuke!

Sousuke: Just start interrogating. I'll make sure she doesn't do anything.

Kaname: Let go.

Sousuke: B…but…

Kaname: (big head, burning eyes) LET GO!

Sousuke let go.

Kaname: Now, why are you here?

Elise: (coughing) Gauron sent me, to capture you. He says that he needs you, for a project.

Sousuke: Does it include giant bock-em sock-em robots?

Elise: No, it's something else.

Sousuke: Man, it's never bock-em sock-em robots anymore.

Kaname: But why me?

Elise: I don't know. I'm just a henchman in this scheme. All I know is that there's a hideout hidden in the abandoned factory outside of town. Just be careful, there are sentries everywhere.

Kaname: Hmm, alright. That's about everything we need to know.

Sousuke: Where is everyone though?

Elise: There are other people out there hired to capture civilians. I'm the slowest.

Kaname: I guess that's all we need to know. Sousuke, pack your things. We need to save the city.

Sousuke: I already have everything. Now let's go.

Elise: Wait! Let me go with. I still need to get paid. Oh, and I'll help and what not.

Kaname: Sigh, fine.

So they left the house.

Elise: It should be on Congrove way. Wait, hide.

Kaname and Sousuke dived into some bushes. Elise walked out further.

Elise: Hey guys, did you finish the capturing yet?

Voice: Yea, Elise, you were always the slowest.

Elise: Shut up! Anyway, I got a body here that need burying.

Voice: Fine. Head back to the factory. Oh, and while you're at it, see if there's any good snacks in the house. And maybe some good PS2 games. Elise?

Elise was already walking to the bush.

Elise: (whisper) Just play dead. If I can get you into the factory, you guys can handle the rest right? Ok, let's go.

Voice: Elise!

A young boy, perhaps the same age as Elise, was right behind her. His hair was dark brown, and had a thin body. He wore blue clothes, and appeared casual compared to Elise.

Elise: Vinson, just help me with this body.

Vinson: What? This guy? (kicks him) What's the point? (kicks him again)

Sousuke: (quietly) Ow!

Elise: Well, I don't want to get my hands dirty with dirt.

Vinson got down and examined Sousuke closely. He kicked him several times just to make sure. Afterwards, the teen got up.

Vinson: Listen, I know this guy isn't dead. I can hear him saying "Ow." What are you up to?

Kaname: Sousuke now!

Sousuke got up and got Vinson into a chokehold.

Vinson: Ow. Can't. Breath! (faint)

Elise: Quick, bury him before he wakes up!

Sousuke: There's no time. Quickly, we have to get into the factory.

Elise: Fine. You guys go on ahead, I'll take care of Vinson.

Kaname and Sousuke nods and runs off.

Elise: Vinson, Vinson, Vinson. I'm sorry for what I must do. Now where did I leave that shovel?

* * *

**Review please.**


	6. Never Ending Fight

**Copy Right To Konami for MGS1. All characters in this story are fictional, with the exception of me. Man, I never knew that said chapter 5. Well, it's 6, one more than 5.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Never Ending Fight

At this point, Kaname and Sousuke has rushed into the building and hid themselves from patrolling sentries. The juncture appeared to be several stories high and, if it was not for the guards carrying guns and several grenades, empty. Elise has just entered the building and hid with them.

Elise: Sorry I'm late.

Kaname: About time. What did you do with Vinson?

Elise: Uh…

Off somewhere…

Vinson: Ugh, wha…where am I? Why is my head sticking out of the ground?

Back to Sousuke…

Sousuke: What do we do now?

Elise: Here's the layout of the building. (_takes out blueprint_)

Sousuke: Hmm? What are these?

Elise: Laser beams. And over there are the deadly spike halls. And over here is a spear pit. There's even a guillotine.

Kaname: We need to get to the top floor and stop Gauron. And we're suppose to go through this?

Elise: But here's a ventilation shaft that we can go through. I don't think there are any patrols on the other side, so take a break there. I need to tell them I'm here.

Sousuke: Ok. Let's go Kaname.

They crawled through the ventilation shaft and jumped down. The room was dark, and there didn't appear to be anything of value. Kaname leaned on the wall and drooped. Sousuke walked around and examined the area.

Sousuke: Elise was right. It's empty. We can stay here and wait for her.

Kaname: Sousuke, relax. Nothing can possibly happen.

Sousuke: You're right.

Immediately, the alarm goes off. Sousuke peeks out of the door. Someone runs by followed by guards. Elise quickly goes into the room.

Elise: Now's our chance. There's an elevator in the hall.

Whoosh. They made it!

Elise: Gauron should be in that room. Let's go.

Sousuke: Let's kick that door down! (**bam**) Gauron!

There was someone in a rotating chair behind a desk. He turned around.

Gauron: Kashin. So you've come. And you've brought Kaname with you.

Sousuke: Give it up Gauron!

Gauron: Why? I have the upper hand. And this! (lifts up button)

Elise: (!)

Sousuke: (!)

Kaname: Wait, what is that?

Elise: It's a detonator, linked to a bomb probably located near the town's people.

Gauron: Not quite Elise. There's one bomb located on every support pillar. This switch goes off, the whole building blows, and you with it. I never should have trusted you.

Elise: Least I got paid.

Sousuke: What can we do…?

Gauron: Security!

All these guards came in, tied up the team, and tossed them into a room.

Voice: Ow. Sousuke, are you there?

Voice: (!) Kaname, is that you?

Voice: Kyouku? Oh man, we're captured. Elise?

Voice: Sorry, she wasn't captured.

Voice: Sousuke? What are you…AH! Who touched me?

Voice: Quiet. I'm getting you out of here. There, most of you should be free.

Voice: Where's the lights…here! (**lights flick on**)

Kaname: Is everyone ok?

Sousuke: Yes. We have to rescue Elise. Let's go.

Kaname: Wait, who saved us?

Kaname notices a cardboard box next to her. She looks in.

Sousuke: Come on, everyone let's go!

Kaname: Right. (everyone leaves)

Box A unequipped.

Snake: Alright. The plan is a success. Snake heading back to headquarters.

Box B equipped.

Gauron: So, why did you betray me? Why do these guys matter to you?

Elise: (…)

Gauron: Well than. Looks like you're no use for me. (raises gun)

(bullet bounces off Gauron's gun and it slides across room)

Sousuke: Give it up Gauron!

Gauron: Man. Kashin, you will die by my hands. I guarantee it. (leaps out window)

BOOM! Boom! BOOM!

Sousuke: We have to get out of here!

Elise: Wow, this is really great. But incase you guys haven't noticed, I'm tied up and can't escape!

Sousuke: Forget her. Let's go Kaname. Kaname?

Kaname: There! You're free. Let's go.

Sousuke: Tsh, traitor.

They all jump out of the building, barely getting engulfed by a fiery explosion.

Kaname: Oof. That hurt.

Sousuke: (!) Gauron! (**runs off**)

Kaname: Sousuke, wait!

Sousuke: Gauron!

Gauron: (stops and turns around, taking out machinegun) DIE KASHIN!

Click. Click. Click.

Gauron: Out of ammo? Man, that's just not good.

Sousuke: (_pulls out M-9_) Stand still.

Gauron: I'll be back Kashin! (_throws smoke grenade and runs off_)

Sousuke: Cough, cough, cough.

Kaname: What happened?

Sousuke: Gauron escaped. Not good.

Kaname: You'll get him one day. And when you do, I'll be there to see.

Somewhere...

Vinson: Hey, what are you doing dog?

Dog: Arf.

Stranger: What are you…put your leg down before I have to put the hurting on you. Ah, bad dog!

* * *

**Review. R-E-V-I-E-VV!**


	7. The Bet

Chapter 7 – The Bet

Kaname and Sousuke met at the train station. The day was very tranquil, not like your average tranquil, but more like a gentle wind, nothing could go wrong tranquil. No one else was around, a gentle breeze drifted across the city, the bushes rustled. Kaname felt very sure about what she was about to do.

Kaname: Hey Sousuke, how about a bet?

Sousuke: Well, what are the terms Ms. Chidori?

A smile came on Kaname's face.

Kaname: The deal is, whoever loses has to…do the other person's homework for a month. For you, you must go an entire day without using any guns, explosives, combat, and any other things you'd do to protect me.

Sousuke: But how am I suppose to protect you?

Kaname: That's the thing. My part of the bet is being able to protect myself, and if I am unable to fulfill my side of my duties, you win the bet and are allowed to pull any type of SMG out and shoot people. If we both were to fall into a predicament where we both give in, we have to do each other's homework. What do you think?

They stood there, waiting for Sousuke's decision. Classes were about to begin.

Sousuke: (…) I'll do it.

Kaname seemed thrilled, feeling like she already won the bet. They shook, and the deal was struck. The bell rung and they went to class. The class day was normal, (_as normal as it gets at Jindai High School_) and they both back to their lives. Kaname was fine, but Sousuke, unable to use any of his weapons, has trouble even sitting down without shaking.

The next day…

Kaname: So Sousuke, how are you holding up?

Sousuke: This is terrible. I can't even hurt a fly without my weapons. How am I suppose to keep up with this?

Kaname: Aw, poor Sousuke. Tell you what, let's go talk a nice walk in the park.

Sousuke: (**nods**) Affirmative.

The twosome walked into the park. Little did they know that someone was following them. A figure came out of the bush. It was covered in leaves.

Vinson: (_spit, spit_) Oh god, how do people stay in bushes? It's all itchy. (_spits out leaf_) Man, I better keep up with them. Or else he'll get mad.

The day was almost over. The sun was setting off in the distance, giving the sky an orange shade.

Kaname: Are you enjoying this Sousuke?

Sousuke: Yes I am Ms. Chidori.

Then there was a rustle in the bushes. Sousuke turned around and pulled the pin off a grenade.

Kaname: Hold it!

Sousuke: (…) Sigh. You're right. Let's go. (_tosses grenade behind him_)

Vinson came out of the bushes with the grenade in his hands. The grenade exploded with a spark of fiery red. He fell over, knocked out.

Kaname: That was nice wasn't it?

Sousuke: Yes it was Ms. Chidori.

Kaname: It's getting late. I should be getting home. See you tomorrow Sousuke!

She went into the darkness, and the both of them slept, waiting for the result of the bet.

The next day…

The two of them met at the train station. They were anxious to start the day, going to their classes. Just before the end of school, a noncommittal green bush with feet was walking around the school. A figure came out of the bush.

Elise: Oh heck, where's Vinson? Man, I lost him again. The boss is going to be mad.

The bush went off, and the bell went off. Everyone was leaving the school. Kaname knew that Sousuke was going to crack, seeing the pressure he's in. However, no one has even threatened her, not giving Sousuke much of a chance to give in. She needed a scene, a trick, to get Sousuke into losing.

Kaname: Hey Sousuke! You have some time on your hand?

Sousuke: Yes. What is it Ms. Chidori?

Kaname: Well, maybe we could go to the amusement park.

Sousuke: That sounds nice. Let us leave effective immediately.

The two ran off into the park. Everything was fun, they rode the roller coaster and the twister. Kaname was throwing up so much and Sousuke was questioning her ability. They played laser tag, which Sousuke owned, considering the fact that he was unable to do any real damage with a laser, and Kaname just stood there, amazed at his ability to pick off anyone who even comes out an inch. Finally, the day grew dark. Almost everyone had left the park, and the twosome were leaving as well. When suddenly…

Kaname: Hey Sousuke, has that bush always been following us?

Sousuke: No. The bush next to it has been following us.

A figure jumped from the bush and got Kaname into a chokehold. Sousuke pulled out an M-9 Tranquilizer, steadying his hand for a shot. However, the figure constantly moved back and forth, preventing a steady angle.

Figure: Put your gun down!

Kaname: Let me go!

Kaname struggled, but the figure just tightened the grip. Sousuke was ready to shoot.

Sousuke: Can you handle this?

Kaname: Give me a minute! (struggle, struggle) No. You win.

Sousuke: Actually, you win. I already placed a C-4 on his back.

Figure: What? (rapid beeping) I hate you.

The figure exploded in a burst of flames, letting go of Kaname at the last second in which she dived away. Sousuke helped her up, and watched the flames go out. They stepped closer, to see that the criminal is no one they know.

Kaname: Wait, who won the bet?

Sousuke: (…) No one. We both lost. "If we both were to fall into a predicament where we both give in, we have to do each other's homework." Is that right?

Kaname: I guess. Oh god, let me see your homework.

And so ends another chapter of my story. Wait, what about Vinson and Elise?

Elise pops out of a bush.

Elise: OH MY GOSH! WHERE'S VINSON! I'M IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! (dives back into bush and walks away)

A bush steps out of a row of similar bushes. Vinson came out.

Vinson: Haha. This is what you get Elise.

* * *

**It's that time again. The time where you review, tell me what you think, and leave, hoping that I'll put up another chapter tommorow...maybe.**


	8. Sousuke Clones

Chapter 8 – Sousuke Clones

Kaname: (…) Come on…stupid bell…ring already!

RING!

Kaname: Yes! (_runs out door quickly_)

Sousuke: (?) Where is she heading all of a sudden?

Summer started, and Kaname had planned everything she was going to do.

Kaname: (_running_) Alright, my house, than I'll go to the beach with… (_bumps into someone_) Oh, sorry. That was careless of me and…Kurz!?

The guy turned around. It was Kurz, and then Melissa came up behind him.

Kurz: Well what do you know, if it isn't Kaname. How you been?

Kaname: Fine. What are you guys doing here?

Melissa: Well, we were here to help watch over you. After our last mission with Venom, Kurz and I were sent here to watch over you, specifically from Captain Tessa. And here we are.

Kaname: Alright. Now if you excuse me, I have to get to the beach. (_leaves_)

Melissa: (…) Do you think she'll be able to do this?

Kurz: Course. Anyway, if she can handle Sousuke, then she can do this too.

Kaname was already packed for the beach, and on the bus. All her friends were there too, Sanji, Kyouko, Misuki, Satoru, and others. Sousuke, Kurz, and Melissa were with them, but were in odd black suits with black hoods on.

Sousuke: Why are we in disguised with this?

Kurz: Because it's nonchalant.

Elise: Are you guys going to the beach too?

The three were looking at her.

Melissa: Yea. Wait, who are you?

Elise: I'm with stupid. (_points toward Vinson, who's wearing the suit but is struggling to zip up his zipper_)

Vinson: Ugh, why am I in a black suit too?

Elise: (_punches him_) Shut up and like it!

Melissa: Whatever.

The party arrived at the beach safe and sound. Kaname and her friends ran out to the shore, splashing water on each other in their swim trunks and bikinis. Sousuke and Melissa were talking while Kurz was going around flirting with random girls. Everything was fine. People were playing and what not. Everything was fine that day. However…

Kaname: (_zzZ_) (_zzZ_) (_zzZ_)

Outside you could hear chirping and casual noises.

BOOM!

Kaname: (_rolls off of bed_) What!?

Kaname opened the blinds and saw smoke rising in the distance. She immediately got dressed and out the door.

On a random street…

Kaname sprinted as fast as she can. She passes Sousuke who is casually walking.

Sousuke: Hi Kaname… (_Kaname comes back and clenches his shirt_)

Kaname: SOUSUKE! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW?

Sousuke: What? I did not do anything. But I need to check what the explosion was.

Kaname: Than go check!

At that moment, Kaname clenched his shirt harder and threw him far into the distance toward the explosion. Everything stood still, as if time stopped. However, after a few moments, the people continued on with their lives as if nothing happened. Kaname went toward the explosion and stopped in front of the abandoned factory.

Kaname: Why here? And where's Sousuke?

In a bush several blocks away…

Sousuke: Ow. That hurt.

Someone comes by.

Kaname: Sousuke, this is not time to slack off.

STOMP! STOMP!

Kaname: What's that?

Sousuke: Mithril AS'es. The RK-92 Savages, a favorite of our troops. But…why are they here?

In the distance, a red machine charged at one of the Savages and stabbed it, sending it down on its knees.

Sousuke: Watch out!

Sousuke shielded Kaname and they both were knocked to the ground by the shockwave of the explosion.

Sousuke: This is Urzu Seven. Everyone else report in!

Guy: Yea, I'll have a burger and some fries.

Another Guy: Ok, that'll be $4.59. Please head up to the next window to pay.

Sousuke: Oh, could I order a cheeseburger?

Kurz: And could I have a shake?

Guy: How much for the tacos?

Another Guy: Listen, just head to the front desk and get your stuff. Thank you for eating here at Jr. Mc Burger.

Sousuke: Switch Frequency to 139.4. Urzu Six, what's your status?

Kurz: Me and Melissa are already in our M9's, getting ready to assault Gauron in Venom. Where are you? Arbalest is at the park outside town.

Sousuke: I'm about two blocks away from there. Can you hold Venom until then?

Kurz: No problem.

Sousuke: Over and out. (switches frequency) Where's my cheeseburger?

At the park, Kurz and Melissa are in their M9's ready to attack.

Kurz: Alright, this is the plan. We distract him, get him out of the city, and fight him at the oil rig. We could use them to our advantage.

Melissa: But what could we do? The flames could engulf the city, and casualties will be higher than when Sousuke launched a nuclear war.

Kurz: Ugh. Head in and I'll give support fire. Distract him away from the city and run away if he targets you.

Melissa: Alright. But what about Sousuke?

Kurz: He'll join us later. Now let's go.

Melissa headed in. The remained Savages continued their fire, only to be destroyed one by one. After giving the coup de grace, Gauron in Venom searched around for more victims. He spotted Melissa and charged for a full-on assault. Melissa returned fire, and the battle waged on.

Sousuke on the other hand was already loading into Arbalest.

Sousuke: AI, let's get started. Boot up all systems.

AI: Roger. Progress at 1 percent. 2 percent. 3 percent.

Sousuke: AI, remind me later to get you a better system than dial-up.

AI: Storing. Progress at 1 percent. (…) 2 percent. (…) 3 percent.

Sousuke: God…

* * *

**I have never gotten dial-up but I know it's bad. Anyways, review. It gives me motive to write more. Happy Thanksgiving/Christmas/New'sYear/Valentine'sDay/Mother'sDay/AprilFool'sDay if I don't update.**


	9. Expulsion

Chapter 9 – Expulsion

Sousuke: Finally. AI, head for the mainland.

AI: Roger. Activating boosters.

Sousuke: I just hope I'm not too late…

Back at the city, Melissa and Kurz continue to fend off Gauron.

Melissa: Damn it, where's Sousuke? (_continues to fire rounds_)

Kurz: I don't know, but he should be coming.

Melissa: Why am I fighting him alone and you're just talking on the radio? Give me support fire!

Kurz: What? I don't want Gauron to find me and kill me. He has a shield which will nullify my attack. And besides, look at that dagger! It could shred walls to pieces! Just keep dodging and wait until Sousuke comes.

AI: Receiving incoming transmission.

Kurz: Patch it on screen.

Kaname: Kurz! What's happening?

Kurz: Kaname! Where are you?

Kaname: I'm in Sousuke's apartment and I found the radio. Is there any sign of Sousuke?

Kurz: No, we haven't seen him.

Kaname: That idiot! Why isn't he helping?

Kurz: I don't know, but I'm sure he's on his way.

Over at Jr. Mc Burger…

Guy: Thank you, come again!

Sousuke: (_drinking shake_) Let's go AI.

AI: Affirmative. (_flies off_)

Guy: (_walking away_) Man, every day. Sigh, can't this town ever be normal?

Jr. Mc Burger is smashed to bits behind him by Melissa's Salvage.

Guy: Guess not.

Sousuke pulls out his gun and fires at Gauron from a distance. Gauron's shield is up, and all the bullets are deflected, destroying the other buildings.

Gauron: Is that all you got Kashin?

Sousuke: I'm going to kill you! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!

Gauron: But Kashin…I AM YOUR FATHER!

Sousuke: No, you're not. I'm pretty sure.

Gauron: Oh. Right, I should stop watching Star Wars in my spare time.

Sousuke heard something on his radio.

Kaname: Sousuke!

Sousuke: Kaname? How did you get onto this frequency?

Kaname: Well, you left a schedule back at the apartment. It shows what you're suppose to do until next year, and all the plans you have for protecting me, including what frequency to change to and whether to wear brief or boxers.

Sousuke: (…) Kaname, can you change your frequency to talk with the Captain?

Kaname: Ok, I'll see what I can do. Keep fighting! (_static_)

Off in the distance…

Kurz: Hey, wait, look at those electric lines. If we can get him over to those and pump up the juice in those things, we could overheat Venom and force Gauron to surrender.

Melissa: Yea, but I wonder if Sousuke will be able to attract Gauron…

Sousuke's vehicle was overheating. At this rate, the cockpit would cease to work, and Sousuke would be a sitting duck.

Sousuke: I have to go on the offense. AI, set all power to the Lambda Driver.

AI: Roger. Would you like the enemy blown up or extra crispy?

Sousuke: Does it SEEM like I time that I care?

AI: Roger. Extra blown up.

Sousuke turned around and pulled out his dagger.

Kurz looked helpless from the distance.

Kurz: Idiot, just a little more and the trap would have worked.

Kaname came up on the radio.

Kaname: Kurz!

Kurz: Yea, what is it?

Kaname: Tessa told me that to get Gauron into a corner, we have to talk to him, see what his mental weak points are, and have him collapse on the inside, where Sousuke gets the chance to drive a dagger through the cockpit and kill Gauron once and for all!

Kurz: We can't. For one thing, Gauron is a monster. He has no weaknesses, no feelings, no morality. Secondly, Sousuke is fighting his right now without his radio turned on. The Lambda Driver must be on, for all the power in Arbalest goes directly kaput.

Kaname: Hopefully Sousuke knows what to do.

Sousuke went for one final charge, sending all his force into an attack toward Gauron's cockpit. However, Gauron knew this was coming, and ripped off Arbalest's left arm.

Sousuke: Oh dear. I still have payments for that.

Gauron: Don't worry, you won't have anymore payments after I'm through with you.

Kurz came up on both of the fighter's radios.

Kurz: Don't count on it Gauron!

Many sniper rifle shots hit the ground under Gauron. Oddly, he has stepped in gasoline, and Venom's leg combusted. However, he struck Sousuke (not just Arbalest, Sousuke in the cockpit) as he fell down.

Kurz: Sigh. That's why I buy my gas from Shell. You can always depend on them.

Several helicopters, which did NOT help in anyway during the battle, came down and put Sousuke on a stretcher. His body was severely wounded, feeling constant pain in his right arm.

Kaname came and wanted to see Sousuke, but a guard refused entry.

Guard: Bus fare please.

Kaname: (…) Get out of my way before I am forced to hurt you.

Guard: Fine, but only for five minutes.

Kaname walks into the car, and Sousuke is breathing heavily with a machine.

Kaname: Sousuke…was this really worth it? Why did you have to sacrifice yourself? You didn't have to go this far!

Kurz: Uh, Kaname, I was…

Kaname: QUIET! Sousuke…

Kurz: I'll tell you later how I was kinda the one who killed Sousuke.

Kaname: (…)

Kurz: Are you ok Kaname?

Kaname: I'm going to give you ten seconds head start…go.

Kurz: Now wait…

Kaname: eight…seven…

Kurz: (_…dashes out the door and into the distance_)

Guard: Your time is up. Get out of here.

Kaname: Sigh. (_ambulance goes away_) Now what am I suppose to do now Sousuke is gone? Maybe I should hunt down Kurz.

To be continued…

Melissa: Ok, he's rounding 3rd street.

Kaname: I'm on 2nd. I'll be there shortly.

Melissa: Wait, he's jumping into a car.

Kaname: Fine. I'll hijack this car.

Melissa: He's gone. Heading to 4th and 5th street. You better have a good car to catch up with him.

Kaname: No problem. I got a jet car! (_sound of sonic boom_)

* * *

**Copyright to Jet Cars. Reviews would be nice.**


	10. Out of the Pan and into the Fire

Chapter 10 – Out of the Pan and into the Fire

Kaname looked down at the person in bed who was wrapped in a body cast.

Sousuke…did you have to do this?

Why did you and get yourself hurt…

I care about you Sousuke…

You idiot…

Just…

Wake up…

Sousuke walked up behind her with an arm cast.

Sousuke: Uh, Kaname?

Kaname: (_Wiping off her tears_) Sousuke! (_Goes to hug him_)

Sousuke: Is everything alright…?

Kaname: It is now! I was so worried about you!

Sousuke: All I got was an arm cast. It should heal up quickly. Now what are you doing in Gauron's room?

Kaname: What!? Gauron's? So that means… (**GASP**)

Gauron: (_Muffled_) Haha, wuss.

Kaname kicked Gauron's broken leg.

(_LOUD MUFFLED SCREAM_)

Kaname: Let's get out of here Sousuke.

Sousuke: After you Kaname.

As they left the room, Gauron screamed as pain pulsed in his leg.

Sousuke: Hey Kaname, do you have anything planned tomorrow?

Kaname: No. Why?

Sousuke: I want to take you to someplace really special.

Kaname: Aw Sousuke, that's so sweet, I'll go with you.

Sousuke: Meet me in front of your house at 7 AM.

Kaname: (_Nods_) Ok.

Kaname headed home.

Sousuke looked at his arm.

Sousuke: I can't even check the time! My watch is blocked by this stupid cast! (_Swings arm recklessly and accidentally hits a rail_) AHHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH! HURTING! BADLY! AHHHH!

Voice: (_muffled_) Haha, wuss.

Sousuke quickly went into the hospital and into Gauron's room.

A gun shot was fired, followed by the loudest, muffled scream.

(…)

The next day! At Sousuke's house…

Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong. Diiiiiiiiiiiiing dong.

Kaname: Sousuke? Are you there? Where is he…?

The floor under Kaname opened up, and Kaname plummeted into the darkness.

(…)

Sousuke: Kaname, welcome to Flight 10, now heading to Hawaii. Please buckle up.

Kaname: Sousuke, where ar…

Sousuke: Mrs. Chidori, please buckle your seat beat.

Kaname: (_After buckling up_) Sousuke, where are we?

Sousuke: In the F/A-18 Hornet, capable of reaching Mach speed. Hang on!

BANG! Out of an underground cove, the jet shot out and headed off into the distance.

Kaname: Sousuke, I'm feeling…nauseous...

Sousuke: Here's a throw-up bag. (_Gives Kaname a McDonalds™ bag_)

Kaname: Uh…ugh…

Sousuke: This baby flies smoothly. Look outside. The beautiful horizon, so far away.

Kaname: Going…to… (_Throws up in bag_)

Sousuke: You get use to it after a bit. Now, where's my Big Mac™? (_Searches for it_) Uh-oh. Kaname, is it still in the bag?

Kaname: (_Slightly nods_) Oops.

Sousuke: (…) Well, I guess I can skip breakfast for a day.

Beep beep beep.

Sousuke: Uh-oh. Incoming missiles, taking evasive action!

Kaname: (_Turning green_) Oh god.

As Sousuke evaded incoming missiles, Kaname continued to hang on to her seat.

Kaname: (_Still throwing up_) Oh god, oh god, oh god.

Sousuke: These missiles won't give up! Hang on!

Sousuke made a plunging dive toward the ground.

Kaname: SOUSUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Sousuke: Put this on and pull when you start falling. (_Hands Kaname parachute_)

Kaname: Wait, what's this for?

Sousuke: Saving your life. (_Presses EJECT button_)

The two shot out of the helm off into the distance. The airplane is obliterated in a large explosion.

Kaname: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sousuke: Kaname, pull the string!

Kaname: (_Tries_) It's stuck!

Sousuke: Than count to 10 and if you aren't dead by than, try again.

Kaname: 10! (_Pulls it_) Yes!

Nothing happened to her parachute.

Kaname: NO!

Sousuke grabbed Kaname and hugged her close.

Kaname's face turned red.

Sousuke: Hang on! (_Opens parachute_)

The parachute opened, and they started to drift in the air.

Sousuke held Kaname close.

When the two drooped below the clouds, the ocean horizon stretched across their sight.

Kaname: It is beautiful, isn't it? Right Sousuke? Sousuke?

Sousuke: (_Sleeping_) Uh-huh…

Kaname: (_**Slaps Sousuke**_) Don't sleep when I'm talking. It's very rude.

Sousuke: Oh, ok. I'm just (_yawn_) really tired.

Kaname: Sigh. We're going to reach the water soon.

Sousuke: Wait, I brought something with me!

Sousuke pulls out a small starburst.

Sousuke: Watch.

Kaname: Watch you eat?

Sousuke: (_Tosses it toward the ocean_) Just watch.

At the spot where Sousuke tossed the small candy, a speedboat emerged out of nowhere.

Sousuke: Latest military technology, the Boat-in-a-candy.

Kaname: (_Sucking on starburst_) Uh…I'm not like…going to die right?

Sousuke: Don't worry, it's edible as long as you don't add water.

Kaname: (_Drinking Sousuke's water bottle_) (_Starts to choke_) WHAT!?

Sousuke: Only salt water. Don't worry about it.

Kaname: (_**Strangling Sousuke**_) You, are, the, most, idiotic, person, I've, ever, MET!

Sousuke: Losing…Oxygen.

Kaname: Oops! Sorry.

They finally reached the speedboat.

Sousuke: Alright, hang on tight.

Kaname placed her hands around Sousuke's waist.

Kaname: Like this?

Sousuke: That's right. Let's go.

Sousuke and Kaname went for about five minutes.

Boom…

Kaname: Did you feel that?

Sousuke: Feel what?

Kaname: Something pulsating in the water.

Boom…

Sousuke: I feel it.

Kaname: What is it?

Boom…

Boom…

Boom…

Sousuke: Torpedoes.

From the water, a missile launched into the air. It started to arch and was headed straight to the couple.

Kaname: Sousuke…GET US OUT OF HERE!

Sousuke: Affirmative!

(…)

(…)

(…)

_**BOOM!**_

The shockwaves sent tidal waves into the air.

Sousuke: Oh wait!

Sousuke pressed a red button on the speedboat.

In the back, the engine turned off and started to move around.

Kaname: Sousuke…what the Beep are you doing!

Sousuke: Just making things easier for us Kaname.

In a split second, a huge flame burst out from behind the speedboat and shot them into the distance.

Far, far away.

Inside the attacking submarine…

Tessa: Is it gone?

Kurz: All clear Captain.

Tessa: Oh good.

Melissa: But Captain, there's radiation in these waters now! A large majority of humpback whales live in this area. The species might go extinct!

Tessa: (…) Does it look like I care?

Melissa: I believe the case of wiping out species is court, pending death.

Tessa: OH FREAK. ALL HANDS TO SAVE THE WHALES!

To be continued…

…

…

…

…We're lost…

Kaname: LOST? WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOST!?


End file.
